To Claim an Original
by Liets
Summary: Everyone has a history. And Caroline is about to come face to face with Klaus' darkest secret. Caroline/Klaus/OC Please read and review :)
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, this is just a short note to say that in this story, I'm not sticking to the events in TVD, there might be references to the events, but I don't think I'll make them an actual part of the story, we'll see. Also, Caroline and Klaus are together in this. Klaus killed Tyler, that will be explained later on.

I do NOT own Vampire Diaries, if I did, things would have gone a little differently. I'm just saying. All I own is the OC.

* * *

For years I watched him. I watched him help his siblings, I watched him turn on them, I even watched him hurt them over, and over again. I knew him better than anyone ever could. I saw the vulnerability in him, most seemed to over-look because they were too pre-occupied with the monster he wanted them all to believe he was.

But I could see he was afraid. Afraid of so many things: rejection, weakness, vulnerability, acceptance. He survived on striking terror into the hearts of the people around him. Without it, he would most certainly lose all sanity.

I was there the night he murdered his traitorous mother. I saw him lie to his sister about their mother's death. When he ran off with his last remaining siblings, he left me in the shadows. He knew I was there, and he left me.

He left me, because I refused to go with him.

But I never refused to help him.

I led his father away, on to a different route as him and his siblings gathered their belongings and fled. I tracked his brother down and convinced him to stay where he was, without telling him it was so he could be found and killed. I even lead every one of the hunters to their deaths.

For years I watched and helped from the shadows, never exposing myself to him for fear of where it might lead. But now I must. I must step out from behind the darkness I've been hiding in for so long. I must, because I'm losing him.

I'm losing him to a little baby vampire.

But I'm not going down without a fight.


	2. Chapter 2

It was sad to see my home so changed. I remembered chasing fireflies with the girls in the tribe, climbing trees in the middle of the night on a full moon to get the best view of the tribes folk taking on their true forms. The others always found the cracking of spines and the gut wrenching crunches of broken bones and the blood curdling screams, well, to say they found it a little unnerving would be an understatement.

And now, now there were shops where our favorite resting places used to be, the square, where our homes were, and the school built over land used for crops that always seemed to perish in the cold of winter.

I walked into the bar. It had a pleasant enough feel to it, and it seemed to be a favorite little hot spot of my love's. The door opened behind me and I clenched my teeth, physically stopping myself from turning around and ripping the pretty little thing apart, then and there. Instead, I sat down in a corner from where I observed her and her friends.

The doppelganger, pathetic little thing once you compared her to her predecessors. True enough, Tatia was a bit of a whore, but she had guts, and as easily as she strung boys along with her long dark hair, and curling eyelashes, she was smart when it came to getting out of trouble without hurting any one else. Katerina on the other hand, what a piece of work. She put Tatia's schemes to shame, that's for sure.

A presence made itself known in the bar. A presence so strong, I restrained myself from running over and pulling him into my embrace. I watched as he made his way over to the cute little blond and her doppelganger friend. The latter not giving any sign of acknowledging him, whereas the former brightened up like a beacon as he smiled at her.

I felt an acidic rage boil up inside of me as he took her in his arms and looked at her as if he would die without her. I quickly left before I let my anger get the best of me, and decided to surprise him. After all, she wouldn't be bothering him for a while. She had plans with the doppelganger. I had him all to myself for the rest of the afternoon.


	3. Chapter 3

The floors resonated every step I took as I walked into the house. The sweeping staircase reminded me of fairy tale dreams I once expressed my longing for during long summer days in the forests, and he listened intently, and he promised to make those dreams come true. I'd bet all of this was not meant for me, no, it was meant for the cute little blonde. Caroline.

Another wave of boiling acid washed over me as her name flashed through my head. She was a pretty little thing, that's for sure. Big blue eyes, seeming to never stop taking in the world around her. Long blonde hair, sweeping across her shoulders in delicate curls. I could see why he loved her so much.

The door opened behind me. I smiled at the silence followed by his throat clearing. I turned to find him staring at me as if seeing a ghost from a world long forgotten. Like a child staring at a long lost toy they had thought was long gone. My smile grew as realization finally settled in his magnificent blue eyes.

"Deborah." My spine tingled as his tongue stroked over my name.

"Hello Niklaus."

"I haven't seen you since-"

"The night before your father murdered you?" Anger flashed across his face. I immediately regretted my words and longed to soothe the anger and pain away from his beautiful face.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" He moved past me towards the bar, grabbing a bottle with brown liquid swishing inside.

"A promise you made to me, and seemed to have forgotten." He scoffed as he grabbed two glasses from under the counter. "What is Caroline to you?" He froze.

I knew what was going to happen before it did, and it played out just as I'd predicted. First he put the bottle down, pretending to be calm, and then, in the blink of an eye, he was no less than an inch from my face, his hand around my throat, and the doorframe digging into my back.

"Leave. Caroline. Alone. Or so help me, I'll-"

"You'll what, Klaus? Kill me? That's a laugh." His fingers dug deeper into the soft skin of my neck. I could smell fresh blood coming from the new wounds.

"You think your life means that much to me? What on earth makes you so important?" I tried to smile at him as his eyes scanned over my face, searching desperately for a tell that I was scared.

"I still belong to you."

I dropped to the floor, coughing blood onto the smooth wooden floors as I tried to get air back into my lungs. The wounds healed quickly. I looked up to find him sitting on the couch, facing me. I stood and made my way over to him cautiously.

"You're afraid of me?" I shook my head and climbed onto his lap, gently taking his face into my hands.

"I'm afraid of what you've let them make you become."

"And what might that be?" A delicious tremor went down my spine again as his lips brushed over my ear. I turned my head so that our cheeks were touching.

"Human." I jumped off of his lap as a vicious growl sounded through him. Again, he had me pinned down, this time against the far wall next to a warm fireplace.

"How dare you come into MY home, and insult me? _Threaten_ the woman I love, and try to take away my happiness? Who the hell do you think you are?" I was seconds away from answering, when a sharp gasp echoed in the room. I looked past Niklaus to find pretty little Caroline standing a few feet away, confusion evident in her features.

"Klaus, what's going on?" At the sound of her voice, my Niklaus, my beautiful, angry Niklaus, turned into a tame little pup as he made his way over to her.

"Caroline, love, I'd like you to meet Deborah. An old _friend_ of mine, who was just leaving." I stifled a growl at how he introduced me. Instead I walked over to them, smiled at Klaus and Caroline in turn, then made my way to the front door. I reached for the handle and turned to find them a few feet behind me. Caroline still looked confused as ever. I glanced at Klaus, his being still sending waves of anger my way.

"Take good care of her Klaus. Such a delicate little thing can easily break." And I left. Back into the darkness, a plan already formed on how to get pretty little Caroline away from the man I love.


	4. Chapter 4

Five hours. I waited five hours for the poor little thing to come out of her slight state of coma. Only when she realized she wasn't in a familiar room and started to panic, only then did my interest in the baby vampire start to reach its peak again. It was quite boring, sitting around and waiting for the herb to stop working it's magic on her. Now that she was awake, now the fun could start.

Her focus snapped towards me as soon as I stepped out of the little corner I was waiting in. She recognized me immediately and tried to pull herself free from her restraints. What surprised me, was that she wasn't trying to get out due to desperation, but rather, anger. Somehow I had managed to anger the little thing. What a thrill.

"Hello Caroline. It's nice to see you again." She scoffed and glared at me.

"Cut the crap psycho. What the hell am I doing here?" A snarl tore through me, but I refrained from lunging out at her.

"What on earth gave you the idea I'm a psycho?" Her blue doe eyes rolled as she barked out a laugh.

"You mean besides tying me up after knocking me out with vervain, and locking me in some creepy basement?"

"Cellar, sweety. And yes."

"Whatever. It's still very psycho."

"There's that word again, psycho. I take it you're quick to judge others?" She glared at me again.

"No. I was _told_ you were crazy." If I were a cat, my ears would be piqued. I strolled over to her and leaned over her, supporting myself on the arms of the chair I had tied her down to.

"And who told you that?" A smirk formed on her lips as she flicked her head to the side, her eyes held a triumphant smile.

"Klaus."

_Snap_. _Crunch._ She was unconscious again, no chance of coming back now, and I was furious. I felt betrayed, hurt even. A growl echoed around the room, and my jaw clenched, knowing exactly why he was here.

"A psycho, huh?" I turned to face him. His eyes were on broken little Caroline. "She's just taking a nap."

"Deborah, what have you done?" I crossed my arms over my chest as he moved towards me. His clear blue eyes boring into my own.

"After everything I've done for you, you call me a psycho?"

"Why is Caroline not moving?" I held back a snarl.

"Were you just trying to make sure she wouldn't feel threatened by me, or is that how you really see me?"

"Deborah. I'm not going to ask you again. Now answer. The. Question." I strolled closer to him, my arms now at my sides. I stopped when our chests were just millimeters apart and looked up at him, trying to find _my _Niklaus inside this imposter.

"Be happy, my aim's at least improved." I smirked and left the room as realization struck him and he turned his attention back to the slumped form in the chair a few feet from us. The slumped form with the neck, twisted at an impossible angle, blond curls falling over an angelic face, eyes glazed over, holding that horror she felt after her little admission.

Oh, and the best part?

The stake through her heart.


	5. Chapter 5

"_Niklaus, why are you so glum? It seems you've lost your fire." He merely glanced at me before grunting and continuing with his pointless staring competition with the fire blazing in the fireplace. The warm glow of the fire hardened his features, and yet, he still looked empty. I moved to sit down next to him, only to be met with a cold glare and a feral growl. Quickly standing up, I left the room, car keys in hand, a new plan formed by the time I started the car._

That was five days ago. Since then I've been standing over sweet, dead little Caroline, my hand hovering over the stake in her chest. My choices were lying before me. Leave her dead, I'll never see Niklaus smile again. Bring her back…

I pushed the feelings of resentment towards the little blond aside and gripped the stake, pulling it free from her chest, and tossed it to the farthest corner of the room. Attaching a straw to the blood bag in my hand, I watched as her skin slowly started regaining its color, and losing those god-awful veins.

I inserted the straw into her mouth and she quickly drained the blood bag. Her eyes opened, and in the second she saw my face, I saw her feelings towards me, written plain as day on her rosy cheeks.

"You."

"Caroline." I tossed the empty bag aside and watched as she clambered to her feet.

"You killed me." I stood at the same time she found her balance. Her deep blue eyes firing daggers at me as I shrugged.

"You were playing with someone else's toys sweety. I'm selfish like that." She scoffed and her glare heated before she lunged out at me.

As soon as she was a foot from me, I grabbed her wrists and threw her against the wall behind me. A crack ran up a few centimeters then stopped after the impact. A choked cry broke from her throat, and her legs started to buckle from under her. I grabbed her by the neck, and held her up above me, against the wall before she hit the ground.

"Now listen, and listen good blondie. I've only decided to let you live, because Niklaus seems to have adopted you as his chance of redemption. Whether that's true or not, I guess I don't want to know, but here's what I do know. He thinks of you as an innocent angel. Well I'm going to show him the vampire beneath the human shell you've been holding on to for so long." I dropped her to the ground, and rested on my haunches as she tried to bring air back into her lungs.

"And how… How do you… Plan to do that?" I simply smiled at her sweet little question as I tilted her head up, so I could look her in the eyes. I watched her pupils dilate as the compulsion took over her.

"Flip the switch Caroline. Let your basic vampire urges control _you_ for once."

The fear on her face evaporated, only to be replaced with a coy smirk, and a devilish glare. And as her hands reached out towards me, and she gripped my neck, turning it at an unnatural angle, did I realize that I had underestimated this pretty baby vampire.

And as the world started to fade, and darkness started tucking me into her cold embrace, I watched as sweet little Caroline lit the match I had originally intended for her, and dropped it on me.

And the flames enveloped me as the blond ran off, to be with the man I love.

_Good luck fixing this one Klaus. Be sure not to let her fall. Pretty things like her break easily, don't you know._

* * *

**Well that's it. Let me know what you all think of it :)**


End file.
